I'm Taking You Back!
A lone Garganta opened in the night skies of Hueco Mundo. Ryan stood in the mouth of the black portal looking down at the barren world. There, in the cold sands, was the tattered dome of Las Noches and right below that, was the silhouette of Ryan's target, Seireitou. Seireitou was examining the ruins as he looked up towards the skies, "Ryan..." he thought to himself, looking up at the sky. Ryan's shunpo was incredible as he flashed to the surface of the desert. He looked upon Seireitou with both worry and anger. He reached down to his waist and slowly drew his zanpakuto out of his scabbard. "Seireitou..." he said under his breath. Seireitou shook his head and yawned, "What is it Ryan? What's with the serious look?" he asked. Ryan's reiatsu flared revealing his new Xiaochu powers as the sand blew up around them, "You know what!" he roared, "You leave without so much as a note and expect me to just let you go!" Seireitou looked dumbfounded, "Uhhh... Alright then...?" he asked, scratching his head. Ryan comically chased Seireitou through the dunes, smacking him on the head with his sword, "Come on! I wanna fight!" Seireitou stopped running, and caught Ryan's blade with a single hand easily. "I can tell, when you're reiatsu is weak and when it is high. When you are excited and overwhelmed, you don't see it, but you're reiatsu weakens." he said, putting the blade downwards, and thrust his palm at Ryan's chest. "Now then, calm down." Ryan refocused, "Now...You're coming back with me." he declared slamming his blade into Seireitou's. Seireitou chuckled, "You're a fool, Ryan." he smirked, pushing Ryan back with full strength. "How quick you forget, that I have nothing more to deal with you." he declared. Seireitou was utterly shocked when Ryan's body didn't budge when he pushed, "Heh, touche. How quickly you forget, that I don't turn my back on my friends." Ryan stated tightening his grip on his zanpakuto. Seireitou sighed, "Very well, I will defeat you. After all..." he began, "Your Soul is what I need, to bring Senka back." he thought to himself, as he pointed at Ryan. "Ye King, who Savors the Blood of his faithful Servants! Shall perish by the divine power of these souls connected, to show you what it truly means to bear the title 'man'. Hado -56: Katsubousha." he stated, firing a powerful laser-like attack, slamming into Ryan. Ryan waved his blade, sending a crescent, sapphire wave out that countered the kido. "No Sei, you are taking me to lightly. You are treating me as someone you expect to hold back because your my friend. You are wrong, it is because you are my friend that I must show you tough love and bring you back! Senka...I feel her here. She wants you to stop this!" he roared clashing blades with Seireitou, "Uso will never succeed!" Seireitou pushed Ryan back with Hado -4: Semeha, and faced him down. "You know nothing of my pain." he declared, as he slowly drew one of his blades, throwing it into the air, as he tapped the edge and it began to spin infront of him. Within the moment, he grasped the hilt, and swung it to the side. "Senka will return, I promise you that, Ryan, you will be the one to bring her!" he roared, charging and clashing with Ryan. Next